Falling Cards
by Evening Silhouette
Summary: Kyle is stuck inbetween a rock and a hard place. He's in love with Bebe, who happens to be taken by Kenny, who is the hottest guy in South Park. Hopefully the cards will fall in his favor. KyleBebe, some other pairings... :
1. Bebe

_Hi guys! Welcome to my newest fic! It's a Kyle-and-Bebe this time! I find them so cute! With all of my other fav pairings mixed in! Oh and in case you are wondering, as my profile says this fic and After my Break ( which won't be put up until I get the third chapter of this up) do, in fact, intertwine. So if you happen to be looking at this later and I already have the other fic up, yes some dialogue will be used in both fics. Any who, time for an explosion of Kyle! (he's pretty interesting to write about)_

**_Disclaimer: _**If I owned South park it would not be as epic as it is and would be more like the stuff I write... Thank God for that xD I just stole the characters for my own amusement

* * *

_Chapter One: Bebe_

Never fall in love with your best friend's girlfriend'sbest friend. It only ends in a move you can never make. Mainly because the girl I have my eye for is a busty blonde witha boyfriend. Oh, andcan I add that my other best friendjust so happens to be her boyfriend...

Her name, the girl I love, is Bebe. She is going out withKenny, who happens to be one of my best friends. Though, my best friend, Stan, is going out withWendy, who is Bebe's best friend.

Did you follow any of that?

And in the center of all this madness andbullshit is me... Well, I guess I'm kind of what started this odd love triangle...pentagon... thing so maybe it's Cartman who is in the middle. I mean he really doesn't give a shit about love lives or anything. So he's the lucky one. Damn fat ass... Well, whatever, I have come to acknowledge the fact that I have no chance with her.

She's going out with Kenny... Who is the , I'm going to sound so gay saying this, hottest guy in all of South park. No girl would break up with him due to how popular they must seem just going out with him. Kenny probably knows it too. I mean he did choose one of the prettiest girls to go out with... before Bebe he just whored around now he thinks to make himself look more attractive settle down for a bit before going on the prowl again...

I know this because he explained it to me and Stan when we were about to kill him to make sure he was the real Kenny. ( Since, Kenny is notoriuos for being a little whore)

But I'm not in love with Bebe because she's probably the most beautiful girl in school. No. It's because she's also smart and nice and whens he gets confused she purses her lips and thinks too hard. It's very cute. As well as the fact she can laugh at herself.

Damn... Here she comes.

I sigh one more time into my locker, I'm lucky I never get late with all the inner monologues I have going on. Then again, I also get to school very early. It's not even twenty minutes till school starts... What is Bebe doing here?

Still comes up to me waving. " Hi, Kyle!" Her voice is so cute. I look at her, fighting back a huge smile, so I suffice with a small one.

" Yo, Bebe! What are you doing here so early?

"I could ask you the same thing, Kosher Boy."

"Ow... that hurt, Bebe," I grasp my heart at that one, pretending to be shot. She just laughs then kicks me in the shin, I mock glare at he as she laughs some more.

" Sorry, Kyle! But, do you know where I can find Kenny?" She doesn't notice my look of pure disgust as she mentions his name. She looks giddy and happy, I wonder if it's because Kenny has worked what he likes to think of as his 'magic' on her... I'm not going to think about that.

I think about it, not really having to think on it since Kenny sleeps until 5 minutes till school starts andsomehow he always makes it to his first class...without even getting tardy. Another reason why I'm kind of jealous of the guy... I can't get away with that shit.

"Uh... Bebe, he's probably sleeping as we speak," I tell her the truth and her face kind of falls. I brush my hands through my hair, every now again I'll wear my old hat but I've been straightening and trying to make it look good since middle school, that's when I decided I wanted to look good, even without my green ushanka, the best hat in the whole universe ( Might I add). A lot of people have changed.

Kenny goes hood-less, though he still wears a whole lot of orange. My guess a girl mentioned how hot he was and that is what sparked Kenny being a whore... That andhe already was kind of a whore. Stan, Craig, Cartman and Wendy and left their hats behind them.

But you can still find each of them wearing those old hats on choice moments, Craig wears his more, I guess it's a comfort thing that and his hair is black... Which was unexpected.

"Kyle... Your hair looks good like that!" Bebe comments on me, I guess she noticed since I do have the nervous habit of brushing my hand through my hair. I blush for about ten seconds before trying to think up something to say.

"...uh... thanks?" I'm an idiot...

" Well," The conversation starts to get awkward... I hate it! This is how it always ends up being like with Bebe and me! I wish I could just grab her by the shoulders and scream: I LOVE YOU! CAN I PLEASE FUCK YOU NOW!?

" So are you excited for the," I pause, while doing jazz hands," Chemistry exam!?" She gives me this death look before she realizes I was kidding.

" No! I hate chemistry!" she says as she starts to mumble about it being stupid and unnecessary. She really is adorable, with that pout on her face. Way too adorable, might I add. Because this what comes out of my mouth next.

"I could tutor you. That way if you do poorly on this test, you can do better on the next!"

Now you might wonder why that would freak me out so much. Because what happens if she says: Oh! Yes Kyle I would love to spend two hours with you three times a week studying while wearing incredibly sexy clothes because you are my boyfriend's friend and would never touch me!

And if I tried to tutor her I would about die... I mean... she'd be so distracting, even in sweat pants and a cat sweater! Because...she's Bebe. I try to cool it down waiting her her answer, hoping my face didn't betray what I was thinking.

Though to my luck she refused.

"No way I beliveing that for a second, Kyle! Like you are going to seriously tutor me! I'm OK at Chemistry and I want to spend as much of my free time as possible with friends and my _Boyfriend_!" The way she said boyfriend made me sick but I laughed and agreed. I also like being with my friends... But I would of tutored her.

Before the conversation can get too awkward I hear foot steps running up to me. All of the sudden I have an arm around my neck.

"Hey, Kyle!" Kenny's gruff voice came into my ear. What in name of God is he doing here? He is never this early. I check my watch and it says ten minutes till class starts...we've been talking for awhile then.

"Kenny, what are you doing up?" I ask him as he does something to make Bebe blush. I'm guessing he winked or did something with his tongue. I sigh, wishing I didn't have to watch this. Seriously! Did I do something to afend Karma?

Kenny just laughs a good spirited laugh. "It's Thursday, man!" It says it like it is the most obvious thing in the world. His arm still around my neck.

"And that matters because...?" I say as try to get out of his headlock, but Kenny has a pretty good grip on me.

" Free food at this one place! I made friends with the owners, so every Thursday I wake up early and get free food!" Why didn't I expect something like that? Have I not lived here long enough to know that South Park in the one place that something totally random like that couldhappen. I just laughed because in an odd way it was kind of amusing.

"So, Bebe, is Kyle trying to rape you?" Kenny asks Bebe... Kenny why are you such a idiot? I pray to God that Bebe doesn't mention the tutoring thing because I can just hear what Kenny will say inside my head... I just know he'll think of something to freak out Bebe so she'll never want to talk to me again. Not on purpose but...Bebe has a hard time knowing when people are kidding and serious, it's kind of cute. While Kenny is always joking around.

Another reason why I should be with Bebe and not Kenny.... just saying.

"Oh course not, Kenny!" Bebe laughs as she playfully punches Kenny, who laughs in response, his arm still around my neck... Do they even realize that I'm still here? I don't think so because Bebe leans in to give Kenny a peck on the check...Her face is so close to mine but she is kissing another guy. My life sucks so hard right now. So hard.

I cough so they notice I'm still in the head lock, Kenny notices me first and laughs.

"Is this too much action for you, Kyle?" He says teasingly, using his other hand to pinch my cheek. I squirm in protest.

"Shut up, Asshole! Just let go of me...Classes start soon!" I say, in a futile attempt to get him to let go...he doesn't. Instead he mentions how we all have first class together and how we should go like this...

"Kenny? Why the fuck do you have Kenny in a head lock?" Oh shit. Here comes Stan. I look at him, my face probably blood red from walking like this next to a giggling Bebe and having people stare at me. Stan laughs and starts walking next to us.

" So how is Wendy?" Kenny asks like I'm not in a head lock. Which is really starting to piss me off.

So Stan and Kenny have this conversation so I try to make due with what I got.

"Hey, Bebe," I say, smiling up at her from Kenny's death lock. She giggles at me as we have converse a bit, about nothing in particular. I don't know why but I have confidence now... Which I shouldn't have since I'm in a head lock...

Finally we all make it to first period and I sit next to Stan, and I notice Bebe sits down next to Wendy, while Kenny sits behind Stan and me... soon Cartman comes along and sits in the seat next to Kenny. ( who finally gets his arm off of my head)

Don't ask me why we all sit next to each other still...or are still friends for that matter. I have no clue.

Soon, like what seems like a matter of minutes becomes three classes. It's odd how that happens. Some of them more interesting like others. Mainly the ones I have with Tweek. That guy without knowing it is probably the most entertaining thing...ever.

Though, the best thing that happened today was Craig standing up for the guy when Cartman called him a fucking freak. I swear Craig was close to beating up Cartman then and there. If the teacher didn't stop it I think Craig would beat him up.

It went like this:

_"GAH!" Tweek spilled coffee on himself, most people laughed, but Craig helped him clean it up._

_"You are such a fucking freak, Tweek!" Cartman yells from where he sat. That is when Craig got angry, cause Tweek started to tear up._

_"YOU SAY THAT AGAIN FAT ASS AND MY FIST IS GOING INTO YOUR FACE!"_

_" Are you a fag, Craig?" _

_"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

Then Craig flipped him off, said something to Tweek, and the teacher stopped it all. ( only because Craig got out of his seat with a hell bent look on his face) It was entertaining. Well, we all know who Craig loves. Our very own Tweek, not like I care. I mean this is South Park, I have grown tolerance for many things living here.

Gay guys just happen to be one of the things I have grown a tolerance too. I don't see it as a big deal, I guess. Cartman does, and he would be tormenting Craig and Tweek right now if it wasn't for Craig being able to beat him up.

My other classes were boring, so I'm glad it is finally lunch time.

Well, I look around to see where my friends are, but I run into Alexis. Alexis is a average height, black haired, female. She's relatively nice and in some of my classes. Though, she hardly talks in class because she always just stares off into space or passing notes with Wendy or Bebe. That's why I know her, I met her through Bebe.

"Alexis! Do you know where Stan and them are?" I ask her, knowing she probably knows. She is very good friends with Wendy and Bebe, though more often then not she sits with Red and her gang of girls.

"Yes, I do. They are over by the trees," Alexis said before leaving, not really one to converse, though that was just how she carried herself. I yelled: Thank you before finding my friends by the trees. That is what is nice about being in high school at South Park. You can sit outside on days that aren't too cold like today.

" Hey guys!" I say as I sit next to Stan. Including me and Stan there are 7 people sitting at the table, which can fit 8. I'm guessing you know who so I'm not even going to explain. My eyes go to Bebe, I realize my thoughts have been Bebe free, good! At least I'm not obsessing over the poor girl anymore. But she's so damn cute!

...fuck...

"So, you were talking to Alexis?" I hear Wendy swoon. What is it with girls and thinking if you have a conversation with someone of the opposite sex it means you like them... I don't get it.

"Who the fuck is Alexis?" We all give Kenny this look that reads: Are you dumb ass?

"Kenny, hon... she's in all of your classes," Bebe confirms, I wonder how she knows that because I know for a fact that Bebe is only in the two classes I have with Kenny that he is in. Maybe she made sure to know who was in his classes to make sure she knew who she needed to beat up in case he cheats on her.

"... Do you seriously not know?" Kenny is quite the character, I'll give him that.

"No... She doesn't stand out in my memory," He answers, and Bebe breaths out a sigh of relief, I don't think Kenny notices this because he just laughs, probably at no knowing the girl. I wonder if Alexis knows that... I bet she wouldn't care if she did, it'd be even funnier if she had no idea who Kenny was.

"No matter! My heart only belongs to Kyle!" Kenny says dramatically, brushing his hand on my shoulder, I know it's a joke and I look over to Bebe to confirm it. She already knows because she's laughing along.

" You can be such a fag, Kenny!" Cartman notes and soon both of them are chatting about... well I don't know. Their conversations are usually even too sick for me so I just ignore them.

I sometimes think everyone does.

"Hey, Babe," Kenny all of the sudden looks over to Bebe," I won't be able to walk you home today, since I have to stop by the Grocery store. My mom's been saving up some money for some stuff and I have to go buy it," Everyone knows Kenny's family doesn't have a car, so he always walks his girl's back and to school. ( Not a big deal since South park is such a small town)

Bebe just nods her head. But then she sighs, probably knowing that Wendy has a nature club thing today so she'll have to wait to get a ride home.

"I can drive you, Bebe. We live fairly close anyways," I say in a friendly tone. ( I try very hard not to sound into her while around Kenny and the others)

Kenny seems to think it's a good idea because he smiles. " Yeah! Kyle is a good boy!" He confirms and I guess the deed is done. I get to drive Bebe home...

I wish Kenny knew how much of an ass wipe I am. Seriously! I'm basically trying to steal his girlfriend away from him in a subtle manner! How can he not notice? Maybe because he is Kenny, and he chooses to think that we are all good friends and that wouldn't happen... Who knows.

Soon the bell rings and we all head back to class, I give a wave to Bebe and she waves back, she and Wendy heading to their next class.

I walk back into class, not really thinking of anything but her. I have two more classes to live through so I bite my lip and head into them dutifully. One of them I have my chemistry test so that took up most of the time in that class while the last class of the day, Gym, is basically just everyone talking, while we run/ walk the track.

Soon it's the end of the day, the time I've been waiting for. I get to my car ( It's my dad's old car and I'm lucky it still drives). I see Bebe waiting by it, I wave. She waves back.

"Ladies first I tell her as I open the door. She giggles as she gets into the passenger side.

As I get into the drivers side and get the car started Bebe says something that makes me want to die on the spot.

"You'd look cute with Alexis!" I kind of want to gag myself when she says this... Or just scream: NO WAY IN HELL, BITCH! I WANT YOU, GOD DAMMIT! But I keep my cool, because it's all I have. I also remind myself that she is Kenny's girlfriend, and that they won't be breaking up anytime soon...yay me.

" That's like if you and me started to go out," I say trying to get the attention off of me and Alexis being together ( I don't even know the girl). She laughs like it's a joke...

It wasn't...


	2. Alexis

_Hey guys! Now on to my next chapter of this fic. I feel so bad for Kyle ( I'm such a bitch .___.) Well any who, I got a hair cut ( I'm now a red head xD) Just thought you should know... Well onward! ( Oh and each chapter will be a character's name ... Random hint of info) I love KylexBebe! We'll get into juicy stuff later, I want to accomplish characters and goals first before we get to the good stuff. The next chapter will be fun to write._

_**DISCLAIMER: **I only write these because they make me feel witty! Because this is a fanfic site and of course I don't own anything!_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Alexis_

Car rides home can be quick and easy, but not when you happen to be riding with a girl. See, here is the thing about females, they either talk too much or make the silence awkward. See, guys can sit in silence and be cool about it. Girls will find some way of sighing or maybe just coughing to make you feel like a idiot.

Or maybe it's just me that feels that way... I bet it's just me.

Though, the worst thing a girl can do when in a car ride is say something you really don't want to hear. Better yet, they can mention their boyfriend, the one you kind of want to beat up but know he's stronger then you. _Way to salt the wound girls..._

"Do you think Kenny went to the store?" Bebe says this as she fiddles with her thumbs, and instead of grimacing at this, I almost feel bad for her. She must be paranoid about him cheating on her. ( I would be too. All the girl's think Kenny is the best thing that hit South Park... Most won't go out with him for longer then a one night stand because he's dirt poor, though. A lot of girls in South Park are skanks...)

" Probably did. I mean he would have walked you home, if he didn't. He's a good guy," sad part is that is all the truth. ( As much as I want it to be a dirty lie.) Kenny has never cheated on anyone, I can't remember the last time he lied, and the only thing that bugs me about him is that he has Bebe. ( That and his habit of having irregular mood swings. I'm guessing it's because he's died so much it's a draw back.)

"Yeah... You're right... You sure are a good listener!" Bebe says cutely as she whisps her eye lashes down, they seem t kiss her pink cheeks. She's incredibly pretty, and her facial features are cute but at the same time down right sexy. From the bulge of her lip, the one that at the moment is a innocent smile. She looks so touchable.

And so so _so_ easy to tease.

" Yeah... and you're a good talker," my face is melting into a smirk, she sticks her pink tongue out. I look in to her blue eyes, and they are looking back at me, it's easy to get lost in them. Not like I would know or anything.

"Kyle, you are such a smart ass."

" Better then just being an ass. It has no character like that!" She giggles at that, I'm glad because that time it was ,in fact, a joke.

Soon we end up approaching her house, I'm just glad that we had a nice conversation and I got to see her smile.

I sigh as I take the corner to her house, it's well kept up so you can tell only females live in it. Bebe is twirling her fingers in her blonde locks, and I'm staring at her doing this, because it's as if she has something on her mind. She's kind of interesting like that, you can read her face but you can never know what she's thinking.

"Thank you very much, Kyle..." her lips are a soft pink as she moves to get out of the car, and I feel the urge to nervously put my finger through my hair but instead I try to move my mouth to say something.

The car door is slammed shut and as she leaves, she waggles her fingers at me cutely, she also blows a kiss teasingly, as she walks up to her house. I don't think she noticed the red that escaped on my cheeks when she did so. I hope she didn't at least... I don't want anything to be complicated.

Too bad my life equals complicated... It's like life has this big equation and once you add South park into the mix divided by how many dumb asses that live here you get a complication...

That was about the lamest thing I have ever thought up... Really.

I drive back to my house, escaping my younger brother, who is a little genius and pretty fucking annoying. I mean, he's kind of awkward but in that total annoying way. He's very naive, and isn't a thing like me when I was his age. It is kind of like I have Butters for a brother, minus the gay.

My mom is still...well my mother. The Cartman claimed biggest bitch in all of South Park... She kind of is... but I try to think of her trying to help, but in the end she muddles everything up. But I know she loves me... I guess.

My father is... well he's not aging as gracefully as me and my mother would hope for. He's getting a little more frail as the days go buy, and I've seen the doctor's notes my mom so desperately tries to hide from Ike and myself... Though, we aren't idiots and figured it out pretty quickly.

My dad's sick... real sick. So I give him a kind wave as I walk i, he's trying to look strong, my mother on his heels, whispering an I love you into his brother Ike, slowly walks to them, trying hard to act like a normal kid... Whatever that means here in South Park. It's kind of sad, when I look closely at it, but I just smile, like my parents want me too, and escape into my room to do some calc. before I head off to bed. ( I have no life... Please don't remind me)

The next morning was... well a rush, but when is it not? Ike was complaining about...well nothing. I think it was something about having to wake up super early because of a doctor's appointment ( and if you knew Ike, you knew he was pretty indifferent one way or the other).

But I smiled at him,. our secret sign to go on. We had to make it seem like we didn't know, for the sanity of our mother, but I knew my father, under his cold eyes, knew what we were doing. But it was like this every morning and it would be like this until he got better... I don't like to think about the other possibility.

Soon I'm out the door, and into my dad's old car. It's pretty old and my mother says I could have my dad's, since he 'works' from home now, but I refuse. This one has memories, this one has character, and this one was the one Bebe sat in. That all counts for something more then being new. Because this thing is old as shit but it has character.

When I make it to school I see Stan. He waves at me from his mom's car, as I pull into a parking spot.

"Kyle, I fucking hate you, man! How can you park so well!" Stan comes up to me as the door slams shut, his facial expression is one slight annoyance. I just shrug, though we both know why. When I learned how to drive, my dad took me to Denver. He said it was a better place to learn then South Park.

Stan, and everybody for that matter, just don't mention my dad anymore. His name is avoided like the plague.

" I'm just cooler then you are, man!"

" Dude. There is no way you are cooler then me!" Stan socks my arm as I hold it in mock pain, even though it really does fucking hurt. I think the guy forgets he's probably the most fit guy in our group of friends.

Then it's Kenny, me, and finally Cartman... It's pretty easy to beat his ass... I mean even Wendy kicked his ass back in the fourth grade. ( Even the memory makes me smile).

"Kyle! Stan!" All of the sudden Bebe pops out of no where. ( I seriously am beginning to wonder how the fuck people can just do that in South Park)

"Staaaan!" I hear Wendy's voice behind Bebe, and she comes up to Stan, giving him a kiss. They have been going out since the day they met, it feels like. When we were younger I use to be jealous because Stan was my best friend, not some stupid girl's best friend... Though, now I think it's stupid... Wendy probably knows more about the guy then anyone does...

I also notice how Alexis is with them, looking slightly pissed off today. That's odd because she almost never looks that mad.

"Kyle! Thanks again for the ride!" Bebe says as she walks closer to use, probably surprised she got here earlier then me for once.

" No problem! Anything for a good friend, right?" I say and Bebe smiles at me. I wish I could just bottle up her smiles, they are so pretty and straight. Another thing, she does not need glasses or ever needed braces. She was pure perfection from the get go. I remember a nasty time when Wendy had to go through her braces, but Stan didn't seem to mind.

Bebe was always just perfect.

"Isn't Kyle the best, Ali!" Bebe says in a cute fashion, and I blush a bit. Alexis looks from Bebe to me and almost smirks before she says anything.

"He's just the super best! Like oh em gee!" She twirls her finger in her hair, while twirling a bit. I let out a laugh because she isn't spot on but just thinking of Bebe doing that. I hear Stan and Wendy laughing too. Bebe looks shocked at this as she laughs along with me and the others.

"Do I really sound like that?"

"Like! OMG! Yes."

"Shut up, Kyle!" Bebe stomps her foot, as she says this. Making sure I know she means business. But, I don't care. She has her blonde moments, it makes her all the more appealing.

" Sorry, Bee! We're playing, you're not that bad!" Alexis attempts to say through her laughs. Bebe, who in response, stomped her foot on Alexis's. ( Who has quite a mouth I might add.... I was expecting that.)

"Oh! Sorry, Ali! I didn't know your foot was there!" She says this with a smirk, which is received by a glare from Alexis. I find it quite funny I'm in the middle of this so I decide to intervene.

"Oh stop girls! I know I'm amazing, but there is no need to fight over me!" I say this as I dramatically whisp my hand in my hair. Bebe laughs, and Alexis just has on her signature smirk, better then the annoyed look she had on earlier.

"Ladies! We all know that Kyle has a thing for me!" All of the sudden I see Kenny coming up. I'm in a good mood so I decide to have some fun.

" Oh you! I thought it was going to be our secret!" I say this, my voice a dramatic whisper. Kenny comes up and grasps my arms.

"Oh! Kyle! My love for you is so deep! I had to let it be known!" By this time we are getting quite an audience. It's pretty funny, actually. I can't keep a straight face, so I'm smirking. Kenny, on the other hand, is shaking with laughter.

"So you are gay!" That was Alexis. Her annoyed looked drifts onto Kenny, who drops my arms and goes up to her.

"Who told you that!" Kenny goes up o her with this sad ass expression planted on his face, he kind of looks like a sad little puppy dog.

That only makes Stan ( who I just realized is laughing too) and I laugh louder.

"My store manager said after you left that you were too pretty to be straight, and that she had gay-dar for guys like you!" She says this in a complete monotone, as I stop listening because I'm busting my gut laughing.

Kenny a fag! That will be the day!

"You didn't tell me you met Kenny, Ali! He is my boyfriend," Bebe says, obviously kind of ticked. You can tell because her eye brows are furrowing a bit. Not because she's the jealous type, but she expects her friends to be as open to her as she is to everyone.

Alexis has this stunned look on her face, as she looks to Kenny to Bebe to me to Kenny before she says anything.

"You are going out with....Him!?!?" The shock in her voice, made me double over laughing. It was just too perfect. The disgust in her voice and the look on her face as she said it. I guess she and Kenny got off on the wrong foot.

Bebe doesn't find it as amusing as the rest of us, and Kenny looks down right crestfallen.

"Sorry! I was just shocked, that's all, Bebe!" Alexis said in a calm voice that made Bebe happy, but she exchanged this look with Kenny, I'm pretty sure no one else noticed it, that read: I'm this close to killing you.

It makes you wonder what in the world happened yesterday at the grocery store. I don't think about it as I go to my locker

In reality I'm thinking about my chemistry test. I really want to know how good I got on it, though I know the teacher hasn't even gotten close to grading the thing yet. I also think about school and how much it sucks. But at the same time I like it because I'm smart. How I need to get into a good college because I need a future, that is better then the one our parents have here in South Park. My thoughts really wander when I'm alone, but soon I make it to first period and I take my normal seat next to Stan.

"Hey, Dude! Do you know the answer for number four on this thing?" Stan points to last nights homework, which he has done except for two problems, lucky for him that are both multiple choice.

"It's C," I tell the guy and he thanks me graciously as he bubbles in the letter. Stan needs good grades so he can continue with sports and get ready for all this college exams he will be taking this summer and next year.

He's smart, but he gets pressured way to easily.

I look behind me to see Kenny already finished, he's answers look all right too. I look over to my side to see Bebe also trying to finish her work frantically. She reminds me a lot of Stan, now that I think about it.

Just prettier, blonder, a bit easier to talk to, the obvious differences, and the fact she's extremely gullible.

But then again Stan is pretty easy to trick to.

All of the sudden the class room door is flung open and a pissed off Alexis storms into the room. Bebe and Wendy both look at her, gulping a bit. As she takes her normal seat next to Red.

I don't pay her much heed as I go back to looking over my work. Over a bunch of girl gossip I can hear Tweek going on about too much pressure, Craig calming him down and Cartman muttering: _fags. _under his breath.

All seems to be of order here in English.

That is until a sub comes in for our normal teacher. ( Mrs. Garrison... This is like her...I don't know 7th time going back and forth... _genders..._ I thought it was illegal but she found a way...That and every year we can't get rid of her! I swear she has been teaching us since third grade...)

"Sorry, but Mrs. Garrison is out with the flu!" A couple of students thank God. A couple thank Jesus.

"She didn't leave a lesson plan so if you kids don't tell anyone, then we will just have a free period," The guys whips out a book, and Kenny comes up and tells us he sees a play boy hidden in the book.

I bet he does the same thing in almost all his classes. No... I know he does the same thing.

"I am so glad! I love cool subs!" Stan says as he kicks his feet on the desk. Puts his ipod in and just chills out. He must of been up late last night with Wendy, because she looks tired too.

All of the sudden I hear Bebe's voice above the crowd.

" So some guy left you probably like a dozen roses in your locker! You are mad about that! I would find it the sweetest thing ever!"

That's sounds like Bebe... ( Note to self...send her a ton of roses...)

"I'm just mad because," Alexis's voice falters and she twists her finger in her dark locks. "Uh... They made me locker stink..." That was about the oddest thing I have ever heard a girl say... Bebe starts yelling at her as I hear Kenny chuckle behind me.

Just another day here in South Park..._Just another day..._


	3. Tweek

_Hi! This isn't my favorite Chapter but it's OK. It kind of ends at a cliff hanger this time, guys. I didn't mean for it too but when I wrote it I'm like: But I like how it ends... So I'm ending it D:. Sorry xD. Oh and I hope everyone gets the character personalities. Please continue reading and all the reviews I received have ended with: Please keep writing which confuses me. I'll never leave a fic un-ended. ( Is that a word?) I like to finish what I have started! Oh, and I kind of want to write a Dip piece cause I super adore Dip and Damien's squeaky voice is love :D. - Has nothing to do with the fic but she just wanted to mention it- Special thanks to everyone who reads this!_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and the writing. :D If South Park was mine it wouldn't be as epic because I would be afraid of offending people._

* * *

_Chapter 3: Tweek_

This is going to sound insane but if I were going to be gay with anyone I know it'd be with Stan because he reminds me of Bebe. I have contemplated this for a while now and this is what my answer is. Who asked the question, some might ask, and I will answer then with the truth. I, Kyle Broflovski, asked the 'if you were gay' question.

And that, my friends, is why it is never good to have _a bored out of his fucking mind_ Jew in a class room for too long.

Stan is asleep, and he keeps on snoring and mentioning Wendy... If this turns out to be a wet dream I am never, never, _**NEVER **_ever letting him live it down, just saying. The sub is still looking at his porno, I noticed the magazine stuck in his book a little over 10 minutes ago. Kenny is texting someone, and by the look plastered on his face it must be a funny convo, seeing how he keeps on smirking, one time he even laughed like a freak... It was odd.

I just ask myself one thing... How the fuck did Kenny get his hands on a cell phone? He's dirt poor. So in further inspection of the phone I notice it's Stan's... I wonder if Stan knows Kenny has his cell phone...?

Just in case I look through my things. Nothing seems to be stolen... good.

Cartman is sleeping. The fat ass never does his school work, sleeps in a lot of his classes and he still manages to pass every grade with a A or B average. It makes me wonder what he'll do in college. I have a bad feeling he's somehow going to become a powerful politician...

And that, children, is the stuff that nightmares are made out of.

I allow myself to look at Bebe, seeing her makes me feel a little better. She looks bored too, and she's not texting. ( That makes me happy, too. At least now I know Kenny and Bebe aren't having phone sex.)

She sees me looking at her, I guess you just notice when a guy is staring at you, and motions me to come to her desk. I, of fucking course, do so. I just want to know one thing... Why couldn't she motion me over _before _I spent minutes of my life wondering who I would go for if I was gay?

When I die that is going to be my first question to whoever is out there. Whether it be a cruel joke, or someone just wanted to know who I would go for.

"Yo, Bebe," I look down at her, she's pretty from all angles too. Though, right now she looks angry and bored, as if something is making her annoyed. I wonder what it could be?

"Kyle, do you think Craig and Tweek are gay for each other?" I swear she can be one of the oddest people on this planet when she wants to. This is what she was bothered by? Seriously. I really can't understand her some of the time, I just can't.

I start laughing. I don't mean to but the look on her face is so priceless. She looks so serious as she glances from me to Craig and Tweek. I wonder how long she has been dreading on the subject, and it just makes me laugh louder.

I wipe the tears from my eye, not caring that more then half the class now thinks I've gone insane. Well, at least they don't know what I think about on a daily basis. I look down on Bebe, again. Her face is confused, but she has a smile on. That makes me happy, I reply by ruffling her hair.

"Why do you care? I mean it shouldn't matter, right? If they love each other that's all that matters, right Bebe? If you were in love you wouldn't want someone thinking it was wrong, would you? You would just want to be in love and have people be happy for you! I know I would," I'm probably the biggest hypocrite on the whole damn planet. If only I could listen to my own advice for once... Just this once.

Of course I am giving this advice to the girl I am in love with... It's worth the smile she gives me after she thinks about it for a little while, as if she isn't sure how she should take that in.

"Thanks, Kyle! I love how easily I can talk to you! Wendy wouldn't understand, but you're amazing!" Amazing? I can honestly live with that for now. Amazing is better then nothing... I find myself smiling at that fact. _Amazing... _It has a nice ring to it!

"No need to thank me. I'm just stating the facts. You look _amazing _today," I tell her as I smile at her, lovingly. Not knowing where this surge of She turns a slight pink in color, and I wonder if that's directed towards me. Did I, Kyle Broflovski, make **Bebe Stevens **blush. I think I may be in heaven...without dying.

"Kyle!" She says in between embarrassed giggles. It's quite adorable, I think anyways as I smile with her. She's pretty silly. Silly? I haven't called anyone silly...in years...

Bebe is officially making me lose my mind.

" Bebe!" I say in a extremely deep voice, smiling and laughing with her once her gaze explodes into laughter. We both just start cracking up....nothing is funny... but we just can't stop laughing. She starts to stop laughing, as do I. My sides hurt, and I can't remember the last time I laughed at nothing.... Probably when I was a kid.

No... I know it was back when I was just a little kid. Laughing at nothing was...much easier then...

"You are such a dork!" Bebe says in between gasps for air. Her voice is cracking as she lets out on more laugh before calming down.

" Yes, but according to you, I'm an amazing dork," I let myself put her hair back into place, she got it all messy. I wonder if she knows I'm in love with her. No, better yet, I wonder if she knows half of the male population is in love with her. But most of all I wonder if Kenny hadn't already wooed her, who would she want to be with. Probably Clyde... He's been swooning over her for years now. I think they had a thing once... Not like I keep track of her love life. More like Clyde has the biggest damn mouth in all of South Park. _Next to Bebe ,of course._

Bebe sticks out her tongue at me and out of the corner of my eye I see Kenny return the phone to Stan... I kind of feel like an ass wipe for thinking he stole it... But... Kenny is Kenny and you never know what he'll do next. Or die next for that matter.

That sounded a little too morbid... I didn't mean for it too.

"I wish we could stay in this class all day!" Bebe interrupts my thoughts. I kind of wish we could too. Seeing how Bebe isn't in a lot of my classes. Though, in the back of my mind I know it's because we weren't doing anything.

" You won't be in my other classes," Did she just say that? Did she? I can't help but giving her a huge smile. A huge smile, and this time I don't care if Kenny sees me or anybody for that matter. I am that happy.

"I'm not that special..." In all truth I'm not. I mean I'm the token Jew... I'm just the 'smart one'... The only thing that makes me even a little bit special is my habit of making gay ass speeches...

**RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!**

And with that probably the best class of the day ended, and I am forced to get my things, leaving Bebe behind. For once, her expression is unreadable... I can usually read her facial expressions too... This time I don't know what to make of it...

"Stan!" I kick him to get him up.

" What in the world do you want?" He sounds ticked off. Well, as a good friend I decided to tell him that the bell rung. He, being the simple minded idiot that he can be, apologized before gathering his own stuff. I watch him as he goes over to Wendy, waiting for her before leaving the class room, holding her books.

It's kind of sweet. Then I feel kind of gay. But I don't care. One day I'll find a girl who will love me as much as I love Bebe, and hopefully I'll feel the same for her. Though I probably should focus on my studies... Maybe I should become a monk... And totally get girls out of my mind... That sounds even more gay... Let's scratch that off my list of things to do once I get out of high school. That and going to an all guy's college... That's off my list too...

"GAAAAH! Kyle?" All of the sudden, as I'm walking out of the classroom I have Tweek talking to me. I look down at the twitchy blonde as he opens his mouth to speak with me.

"Uhm preesureeee.... Anyways...uh... Thank you for uhm telling Bebe that cause GAHHH!" He paused for a bit to gain his cool, I took this time to see Craig behind us... He gaze read: upset him and I'll fucking kill you. Well, at least he cares for Tweek.

And Craig is kind of scary... so I'll make sure to never make fun of Tweek ever... I'm already on his bad side because of the ever so interesting story of when me and my friends got bored and decided to have the two of them fight... They should thank us... We let them meet each other... just saying...

But then again we did get them into hospital too... Oh and we beat Craig out of his show one time... I guess he has his reasons for hating me... But instead of feeling bad at what my younger self did I can only think of two words to describe the past.

_Good times..._

"Gah! Anyways I wanted to um thank you... Cause Bebe has ummm a big mouth and um... SWEET JESUS. I'm sorry..." I get what he's saying.... I get it.

"Dude.... No need to thank me. Bebe didn't mean any harm, and I know what it's like to be looked down upon for being something.... Dude, we're cool! Besides, you shouldn't care about what everyone else thinks," I say this as I walk away, Tweek smiling and I take a quick look at Craig to see he's also happy. As I walk away I know why he was thanking me... It's not every day that someone stands up for you...

I kind of feel like a good person as I walk into my other class... This Friday is starting to look up. All I need to do is get through the day. All I need to do is get through the day.

By the time I go into the cafeteria for lunch, it is way too cold to eat out today, I am still in a good mood. Some funny stuff happened today, some boring stuff happens, I got into a Jew/ fat ass fight with Cartman, and I didn't lose anything.

All in all it has been a pretty average day.

"Kyle!" I hear Kenny's voice above the crowd as I go sit with my friends. It's hard not to spot him, he's waving his arms like an idiot, as Stan is face palming, and Bebe looks is next to him, trying to hide the amused look on her face. it seems that Alexis, Red, and Clyde have joined us... Good thing the tables are huge.

... Am I the only one who got a wrong image after I said that? Maybe it's just me... I bet it's just me.

"Hey," I say as I take a seat next to Bebe. Red, who is next to Bebe, is flirting with Clyde... which is probably the only reason they are here, that and Red is Bebe's friend. So I kind of feel bad for Alexis, who supposedly is Red's best friend. ( But everyone knows she's basically Red's wingman... Maybe that is why Wendy and Bebe are so nice to her.)

"Hello, Kyle," Alexis notes as she goes splits her sandwich in half, giving the other half to Kenny.

"Now eat something!" Alexis's voice is firm, as she glares at Kenny until he takes a bite. On further inspection it seems she has halved up all her lunch, and has even given Kenny a huge ass apple. Bebe laughs at this and teases Alexis about how she's already thin enough. That's one thing I like about Alexis, she's probably one of the nicest people. She tries to act tough and cool but in the end she is nice old Alexis.

"Kyle! Guess what! I passed my Chemistry test!" Bebe says as she gushes with happiness. She has the class before mine.

"Yay! That's really great, Bebe! I knew you'd do fine!" I tell her with a huge smile on my face, glad she doesn't have that unreadable facial expression on anymore. (Not like she would...It's been hours since that class... But I worry a lot...)

"Yeah! I thought I'd do really bad! But I got a B! I was so happy! Though a little jewish boy like yourself probably got an A+," She teases, as she mimics my voice for a moment. It's way deep and it makes me laugh how girly she still sounds, even with that deep of a voice.

"Oh my name is Kyle and I'm so smart! It's the jew fro that does it!" This is probably pay back for making fun of her this morning. I just smirk and decide to pay fire with fire.

"Oh! But Kyle my name is Bebe! Tee hee!" I say in a voice five octaves too high. I am twirling my fingers in my hair for added affect.

"Oh my gawd! I broke a nail! LOL! Too bad because I'm so beautiful it won't matter!" I tease her, which earns me a playful punch to the shoulder. I stick out my tongue, and she puts her face real close to mine. I can just feel the blush creeping on my pale face.

"You are so special," she tells me and I can feel my face getting closer to hers when I realize where we are so I pull back. No way am I kissing a friend of mine's girlfriend. That would be way low, and I'm above that. ( Even if she looks so kissable and soft)

Bebe, who looks flustered, excuses herself to the bathroom, Wendy goes with her. I kind of just zone out. Did Bebe try to kiss me? Did I just try to kiss _Bebe? _

Oh and how come Kenny didn't notice? He's just laughing with Alexis like some guy, a guy he calls a friend, didn't just about kiss his girlfriend. I guess I wouldn't notice either, I mean Clyde and Red are making out to my side now.

Some people just don't give a shit about P.D.A, I guess. Or their good friends... Well in mine and Red's case anyways. I wonder if Kenny and Alexis know how big of ass wipes their friends are? I think Alexis might but I'm not so sure about Kenny.

Stan is also confused looking as he mouths to me: What the fuck just happened. I shrug, pretending like I don't know.

And with that lunch is over. Soon Chemistry is over and next I have gym. Which is going to be awkward because everyone I see at lunch is in my gym class. After everyone dresses out, since it is Friday after all, we have to play dodge ball.

Which is fine for me because I really want to hit Kenny... with a ball... What is with the innuendos today!? To my joy he is put on the opposite team. Some how the girls never have to play dodge ball... They just sit out, every single one of them complaining about head aches or something... Not like I care if I was a girl I'd do the same thing.

But I'm not a girl so here I am getting ready to kill someone with a dodge ball... Maybe today will end up nicely after all.

So soon balls are flying and every now and again Kenny will say something dirty that will receive laughs from the guys and either: ew gross! or a giggle out of the girls. Soon I have the dodge ball and , of course, I pound Kenny with it, accidentally right in the face...

_Oops..._

"Holy Fuck, Kyle! I didn't know you had a fucking arm like that! God damn that hurts! Pip! Hit him for me, will ya?" He yells from the opposite side of the gym hold his nose, which is bleeding. Though, oddly enough, his tone is playful...

See if that was me I wouldn't be smiling right now... I sometimes wonder if Kenny is just that much of a idiot or if he's just an all around good person. ( minus the little thing about a whore)

I hate to admit that the second one is probably right.

"Kenny!" That's not Bebe. I swear I only blinked and already Alexis is near him. The couch is also next to him.

"Ok class! We're going to the nurses! If I come back and any of you are doing something stupid you'll be sorry!" The coached boomed at the remainder of us, and soon everyone is in their own groups. All I hear is chatter as I look for familiar blonde hair.

I look over at Bebe and once our gazes meet she turns away. It makes me wonder if I should have just kissed her, because now it seems like she doesn't want anything to do with me...Too bad I don't care at the moment.

I will comfort her and for once I'm going to take my own advice this time.


	4. Kenny

_oh em gee! I am so sorry it took so long to like update this! Well... I know why... like all week the site wouldn't let me log in, my server was down I guess. So I'm sorry my loyal readers! There was nothing I could do to prevent it so I'm just happy I finally got this chapter up! This time Kyle has a bit of a... well I won't spoil it :D. I hope you enjoy the characters I have created within the piece... and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and please tell me all you think and wish me luck in life! It's been so hectic lately!_

_**Disclaimer: **I own... well... me, but not really. I own... I own... this amazing piece of writing :3 And a ton of anime and manga.... GUILTY PLEASURE XD_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Kenny_

"I don't want to talk right now, Kyle," Bebe walks away from me, before I can even get one word in. Wendy looks at me with an facial expression that tells me something is up. Well... My life is officially the worst in South Park. All the cards have fallen into place and I am here to announce that they weren't in my favor.

_Go figure._

I mean the girl I love won't look at me, her best friend will probably gossip to my best friend, _some how _Cartman will figure out, who after spreading it to the whole school he will save Kenny for last. Then after I realize he didn't know the whole time, Kenny will come up to me and announce that I , Kyle Broflovski, is an ass wipe, beat me up, and then I will be forced out of town.... which doesn't sound that bad, after all.

Well, at least I hit Kenny in the face... On my grave stone I want it to read: Hit Kenny McCormrick with a dodge ball. Yeah, because that makes me feel just a little bit better about myself. Yep. Then underneath it I want it to say in big letters: _The greatest thing is to love and be loved in return... _I bet most people in South Park have never seen that movie.

At that moment I should have screamed: I LOVE YOU! I should have. I bet it would be good to get it off my chest before I die without ever saying it. No. I choose something lame and cheesy... Why? Oh that's an easy, it is because I'm just that stupid.

" You make me special!"

See? How lame is that? I mean maybe she doesn't even care, but I think I just said: I love you without saying I love you. People look at me with facial expressions that read: What the fuck is Kyle on.... And where the fuck can I get some. I hear Cartman's laughing above the crowd, the fat ass hole is yelling how much of a fag I am.

Dude, I wonder how long it is going to take for him to realize that when guy's like girls that makes him the oppisite of being a fag? Seriously.... It's fucking annoying.

I don't even think Cartman has been kissed, other then Wendy that one time. Which doesn't count because well... we were in fourth grade. No one has sex appeal in the fourth grade. Well except Bebe... _But she is the only exception._

I may have moved on from being in love Bebe too having a slight obsession with the poor girl... That is never good. I look at her, she's finally turns around and right when I think she's going to say something **they **return.

" You are an idiot!" All of the sudden Alexis is heard over the crowd, people actually go silent as Kenny, the coach, and Alexis walk in, her eyes kind of puffy. Maybe she got a whiff of something sour from the cafeteria. I swear it makes everyone's eyes water.

Well, that's what I thought until I noticed that look she gave Kenny. It was kind of sad, like she wanted to say something more but in her heart she knew she couldn't. It was kind of... well sad. I never seen Alexis look so sad, she's basically always void of emotion. Then again, that's kind of sad too.

And this is when I start to wonder why now I'm noticing all this. Is it a sign that maybe I am finally growing up past puberty? To a mental state where I notice other people? If that was true I wouldn't be such an ass... If that was true things would be simpler.

"Kenny," That voice belongs to Bebe. She doesn't sound like a loving girl friend, I notice as she gives this look to Alexis. But it's not envy... It's almost a look of... I don't know. I'm so messed up right now. So messed up. I'm probably the biggest ass wipe ever and to top it all off I basically hurt three people in one day.

I hurt Kenny.... Well... I think he's pretty self exclamatory.

I hurt Alexis, obviously, by the way she is like attached to Kenny's hip, glaring at people who ask too many questions about Kenny's injury. She's also hold the ice pack to his nose, that's kind of sweet.... She won't look at me, every time she glances by she looks away. I guess I kind of deserve it, I mean how was I supposed to know she has a soft spot for the idiot? How am I expected to be perfect all the time!?

I hurt Bebe. Well, I don't know how I hurt her but I'm going along the lines of that I kind of was a jerk. I mean I was supposed to be her friend not in love with her. Man, am I an asshole. I mean, it'd be better if I just gave up. That sounds terrible but sometimes I want to give up.

"Yo, Bebe! I'm fine!" Kenny has such forced zeal in his voice. I looked over to them and notice Alexis slump a bit when the ever gorgeous Bebe comes into play. They really do make the perfect couple, those two. They are both blonde... Blondes just look good together.

Alexis has black hair, and I have red hair. See? According to hair colors we can't be with blondes... I think I just had a gay guy moment. Who cares about hair colors! I am just putting myself down here!

" I dodn't ask if you were..." That was brutal, even for Bebe. Kenny gives her this sad look as all of the sudden I hear a crack in the ceiling. Oh fuck... Alexis quickly pushes Kenny out of the way, maybe the first time some one has saved the guy from dying, buy since she's a little thing she only managed to get Kenny out of harms way. So in a burst of some short of hormonic out burst and bravery I push Bebe away... _I sure hope I don't...._

_"KYLE!!!!"_

_Oh. My. Fucking. God. _WHY THE FUCK DOES MY HEAD HURT SO MUCH!? I feel as if Cartman fell on me! No...I'd be dead if Cartman fell on me so let's say I feel as if Cylde fell on me. Ow... that would hurt too. Hey...why is the room white.

Oh... I remember. I was crushed by a light. I'm probably dead now... in a white room waiting to be judged for the next life. Yeah... Then why do I have a window? Hey.... Did all of South Park die too? The town in outside.... Is it possible for a town to die? Hey... If I was dead I wouldn't be lying in a bed, though... No... I think I'm in the hospital... Hey... I hear some whimpering... That can't be good.

So with a quick side glance, my eyes finally being able to work, and I met the eyes of all of South Park... Well not all of South Park but enought to make me wonder how the fuck did they all fit in here. Why the fuck did the hospital let them in? God please help me if I see Cartman in the next ten seconds...

I hear some more whimpering, I don't think these people realize I'm looking at them through slitted eyes. Hey my mom is here... She's crying.... Where is my dad? I think I should voice that one. Before I can speak the crying begins to get much louder...

" First my poor Kyle! Then last night Jerald... he was fine!" My mothers sob are droned out by Mrs. Marsh's tender voice, I hear Mrs. Cartman and Mrs. McCormrick, too.... They must be all trying to consul my mother.

"It'll be alright," That was ... I know she understands, out of all people, what it must be like to lose a child, she feels it everyday. You might think: _Well, Kenny always comes back..._ He didn't come back for a while once... So she must live everyday knowing one of her loved ones might die...and she couldn't even give them the life she always wished he had.

I really do feel bad for chucking that dodge ball at Kenny's face, now.... If I already didn't feel bad before...

"... Oh, Carol! I don't know! Kyle the docter's said will make it out but..." Her voice loses itself mid sentece.... Oh no... Dad... is dead? But... He can't be dead...

"Mom! Dad is-" I also lose my voice mid sentece, people look ar me, my mom's face brightens a bit, then she absorbs what I just said. The room goes silent... That's never a good answer.

"No... No..." My voice is faltering and I do not think this is a good spot for me. Today is just not my day. It's not my day at all. I look up to my mother and she smiles sadly... So Dad isn't dead. That's a releif but something tells me my guess wasn't far off. Slowly people leave the room. Ike comes up to me and smiles weakly.

"Dad is really sick... We're going to tell him you're OK. We'll be back," He says this and he goes with mom and soon I'm surronded by only a hand ful of people. I try to count them but they won't stop moving. Soon enough I am left with five other people: Stan, Wendy, Kenny, Alexis, and _Bebe. _I let out a weak wave.

"Hey, man... " I have this feeling that the whole conversation is going to be as akward as this... I sure hope not. Alexis is smiling and she is holding on to Kenny's hand, he has hers in his... That's odd. Wendy is next to Stan, who is smiling weakly down at me. Then Bebe is smiling, her eyes kind of puffy. I wonder why she would have been crying. Cartman is also here, and for once he's not glaring at me. I wonder how I didn't see him before... He's huge.

" Fuck! The Jew lives!"

"Hello to you, too, Cartman. I'm fine.... Thanks for asking," I let out a sigh. I guess some things never change, even when you go into a coma. That reminds me... How long have I just been laying here? Have I slept more then 2 weeks? I feel as if I've been out of it for years. Maybe I should voice that too...

"Hey? How long have I been out of it?" I ask, my voice kind of nervouse, some people laugh nervosly at me. That can't be good. Well everyone is in different clothes... But they don't look like they have so it's not like I have been out cold for a year. That would really suck if that were the case.

"Haha... You've been out for three days," someone answers. I think it's Wendy, my head hurts to hard to hear a difference in female voices. Or male voices before someone claims I'm being sexist...

"You sure do say that casually... I mean you act like it's every day I go into a coma for three days. I'm not Kenny, guys," I joke. I feel as if I joke maybe the mood will get less awkward.

" Well at least you haven't changed. Stan and Bebe were afraid you'd wake up a new person! I told them that was stupid," Kenny jokes as Bebe and Stan punch his arms. I smile and laugh a bit, but it hurts so I wince in pain.

" Kenny! Look what you did!" Bebe yells as she comes next to me and looks at me through her blue eyes... I feel better already. Her eyes are a puffy red like she's been crying, her eyes tear up again. I reach a hand out to wipe a tear off and slowly smile.

"Don't cry, please... See? I'm fine," I let out a big smile for her. She smiles softly back and I kind of want to keep that smile on my heart. She so...amazing. I wonder if she knows that? Her smiles make me so happy... I can only hope she knows how much she gives to me.

"Yeah... the girls have been freaking out," Cartman notes as the girls glare at him, Alexis goes as far as socking him in the arm. He winces in pain, I don't think years of soft ball have gone unnoticed in that arm of hers. She probably hates Cartman, too, I remember back when he used to call her an lesbo for liking soft ball.

I remember when all the girls had short ass hair cuts.... like it was a fad for a while. Alexis started it, cutting her hair short for her sport and someone cool thought it looked amazing. I remember every girl cutting her hair, except Bebe. She thought it was a dumb. ( It was kind of dumb, and that's when Alexis grew out her hair again.... I remember because she hated the attention.)

I like that about her... She only follows the trends that she agrees with. I remember things like that clearly, well maybe it is because of this coma so I am remebering things I thought I forgot.

Of course a voice comes to rescue me out of my thoughts.

" Serves you right man! This is what they like to call Karma! And it's a bitch!"

"Shut up, Kenny," The whole room chimes in, and I can't help but chuckle. I guess it is Karma, huh? Remember me next time you chuck a dodge ball at someone's face.

People start talking in the back ground but all I do is focus on Bebe, she's still looking into my green eyes... I want her to find someone who makes her as happy... But I also want her to fall for me. I think this is my chance... I don't know why but I know I should tell her.

" Bebe," I say as I bring my hand to rub her cheek,she turns a light pink when I do that. I chuckle at that....she's awful cute... Who couldn't love her?

I don't really think about the people around me, as Kenny puts his arm around Bebe and he whispers something into her ear. She smiles sadly at this then forces a huge grin on her face. I try to read their facial expressions, each one has a bit too much forced zeal in their smiles.... It seems almost off, the way Bebe's smile looks like it's about to shatter and Kenny's blue eyes look as if they haven't been polished in a while.

"Hey, Kyle?" Kenny looks at me, his voice is starting to shake.

" What?" Was my curt and boring reply, my eyes close for a moment, I am putting way too much strain on them.

"Oh... I'm going to borrow Bebe for a moment. Is that cool?"

"Why would I care?" I kind of do care though. My eyes are still closed when I tell him this, I hear their foot steps leaving the room. Soon Stan tells me all about what I have missed, Cartman informs me that they saw Diary of Ann Frank, Wendy tells me it was a great performance and I shouldn't listen to what Cartman says, and Alexis just smiles.

"Don't worry... I got them to video tape the performance for you! You'll love it, Kyle!" Alexis smiles happily as she looks at the door breifly. She must be thinking the same thing I am... _Those two sure have been gone for a while. _

The door opens in such a grave way that one would be a fool not to notice something being wrong. Three people join into the room, Bebe and Kenny are not with a nurse. Bebe looks as if she's been crying again. She moves away from Kenny, after giving his hand a tight squeeze. I wonder what in the world is up with them.

"It's going to be alright, Kyle," Bebe tells me when she gets next to, and sits in the chair by my bed. That sick feeling in my chest when I thought dad died is back...

Alexis moves to Kenny, and as if they are speaking telepathically, which Kenny replies by nodding and says yes.... But to what? Alexis turns away and leaves the run, her hands cover her face, Kenny follows after her, his face concerned. Bebe watches him, biting her lip. What were they talking about? The nurse moves towards me.... her face downcast.

" ... I'm so sorry," I don't even need to know what she was going to say... I look at the nurse blankly before tears enter my own eyes, I look down.

" You can leave..." My voice feels cold on my tongue. I hear the door close, the nurse left....probably to comfort my mother and in fear that I too would start crying.... Maybe she's not good at that kind of stuff... Too bad I do find tears... I haven't cried in years... I hope Ike and Mom are OK...

I feel like a idiot crying... But... I love my dad so much... All of the sudden I feel arms around me. Not just one set but many... I look up only to see blonde hair....Everyone else backs off, they probably don't know what to say, Cartman is the first to leave me.

"Bebe..." My voice is choking and my eyes feel wet. I kind of want to back off in shame... I'm crying... I haven't cried since the fourth grade. She doesn't mind, though, and we stay in a embrace for a while, I hear the others leave.

"I love you," I whisper into her ears and before I close my eyes I hear something from Bebe that sounds like a: ..._I love you, too..._

Is this what they call a bitter sweet feeling? I kind of want to spit out this feeling like I would spit out a bad tasting food. Yet, I wanted to keep it in my mouth always... That was my last thought before I was overcome by warmth and darkness


End file.
